The present invention is directed to an easily adjustable double eliminator, wherein the seed meter housing has a viewing window for viewing the adjustment.
Agricultural seeding machines use air pressure to meter and transport seed and agricultural chemicals. Pneumatic seed meters on row crop planters fall into two basic systems. In one system positive air pressure, that is air pressure which is greater than ambient air pressure, is used to meter the seeds. In the other system negative air pressure, that is air pressure that is less than ambient air pressure, is used to meter the seeds. An air pump is used to create the positive or negative air pressure. The seed meter comprises a housing that is divided into two sides by a rotating seed disc. The seed disc defines a seed side and a reduced air pressure side of the housing. The differential in air pressure between the two sides attracts individual seeds to seed cells formed in the seed disc. Sometimes the seed cells attract more than one seed. Typically these seed meters are provided with a double eliminator for knocking excess seeds from the seed cells. Proper adjustment of the double eliminator is important to seed meter operation.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an easily adjustable double eliminator for a pneumatic seed meter.
It is a feature of the present invention that a viewing window is located opposite the double eliminator.
A pneumatic seed meter comprises a housing and a rotatable seed disc. The rotatable seed disc divides the housing into a reduced air pressure side and a seed side. The rotatable seed disc is provided with seed cells to which individual seeds are attracted by an air pressure differential between the seed side and the reduced pressure side operating through seed apertures associated with the seed cells. A double eliminator is located in the housing on the seed side so that the double eliminator knocks extraneous seeds from the seed cells of the seed disc. The double eliminator is provided with an adjustment knob extending outside the seed side of the housing for adjusting the position of the double eliminator relative to the seed disc. A transparent viewing window is mounted on the seed side of the housing opposite the double eliminator so that the double eliminator can be viewed through the viewing window as it is being adjusted by the adjustment knob.